Growing Pains
Growing Pains is the first episode of Season Four and the sixty-seventh episode overall. Summary thumb|300px|right|Growing Pains Promo ELENA’S WORST NIGHTMARE — Elena awakens on the morning after the accident to find the thing she dreaded most has come true – she died with vampire blood in her system and now must go through the terrible transition to become a vampire, or face certain death. Stefan promises Elena that he and Bonnie will exhaust every possible way out of the situation, but Damon is furious with his brother for letting Elena die in the first place. Bonnie pays a terrible price for her attempt to change Elena’s fate, while Damon takes out his frustration and rage on Matt. In a rare moment of empathy, Rebekah is deeply touched by Stefan and Elena’s devotion to one another. Finally, Pastor Young and the Town Council members begin rounding up the vampires and their supporters, leading to an unexpected tragedy. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Klaus * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Claire Holt as Rebekah *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes Special Guest Star * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Guest Cast * Michael Reilly Burke as Pastor Young * Lex Shontz as Deputy Adams * Neko Parham as Town Council member Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Pastor Young and Sheriff's Deputies. *It is revealed that Meredith Fell used Damon's blood to heal Elena. *Elena will have a hard deciding of becoming a vampire and which brother she should be with.http://www.examiner.com/article/will-the-vampire-diaries-elena-face-near-death-again *The Founder's Council now it is called the Town Council after of the Alaric's revelation. **Founder's Council is called that way, because they were the first families who founded Mystic Falls, however, after discovering the dark truth of the families: Lockwood, Forbes, Fell, Gilbert, Salvatore, they were expelled, leaving residents with only knowledge of the supernatural. *Those blood bags Rebekah destroyed were the last Klaus´s supply for making his hybrids. http://tvline.com/2012/10/11/vampire-diaries-season-4-premiere-post-mortem-julie-plec/ Behind the Scenes * This is the first season premier to feature every main character since Pilot. * This is the first season premiere to feature Meredith Fell, and Rebekah, the third to feature Carol, the second to feature Klaus and Liz and the fourth to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Caroline. * This is the first season premiere to not be written by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. * Before the official title was revealed (July 24) it was rumored that it was named "Phases". Continuity *Meredith, Carol, Elizabeth and Rebekah were last seen in The Departed. Cultural References *"Death Becomes Her" is a 1992 dark comedy with Meryl Streep, Goldie Hawn and Bruce Willis. It's a play in words and it can mean both "she became death" as well as "death looks good on her", (like clothing). *"Growing Pains" is an American television sitcom about an affluent family, residing in Huntington, Long Island, New York, with a working mother and a stay-at-home psychiatrist father raising three children together, which aired on ABC from September 24, 1985 to April 25, 1992. Quotes Elena: "Am I dead? ... No!" Damon: "You feed or you die. There is no door number three." - to Elena Stefan: "You know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this. Damon: "Then you shouldn't have let her die. Stefan: "I never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did." Damon: "And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother." - to Stefan Stefan: "I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it." Jeremy: "Your fangs coming yet?" - to Elena Jeremy: " I need my sister, not one of them" Elena: "I cant stop thinking about blood!" Stefan: " I love you so much." - to Elena Pastor: "Elena, you ok?" - to Elena Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Trailer HD|Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Trailer The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 First Look|First promo The Vampire Diaries - Alive Clip|Clip Exclusive "Vampire Diaries" Peek 10 11|Clip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 - Cold Open|Cold Open The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 4x01 - Growing Pains|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 - ITV2 Promo|ITV2 Promo (Fisrt Two Episodes Trailer) Pictures Elena4x01.jpg 4.01-01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy GrowingPains.jpg GrowingPains1.jpg GrowingPains2.jpg GrowingPains3.jpg GrowingPains4.jpg GrowingPains5.jpg GrowingPains6.jpg GrowingPains8.jpg GrowingPains7.jpg GrowingPains9.jpg GrowingPains10.jpg GrowingPains11.jpg GrowingPains12.jpg Jeremy-580x435.jpg Bonnie-2-580x435.jpg Season 4 BTS -2.jpg|Season 4 BTS Damon Season 4 BTS -3.jpg|Season 4 BTS Damon and Meredith 4x01bts.jpg|Another bts image Season 4 BTS.jpg|TVD S4 BTS Season 4 BTS -1.jpg|Season 4 BTS Table read.png|Table read proxy.jpg|BTS-Ian Sleeping ian1.jpg|Ian on set ian2.jpg|Ian on set bscap0035.jpg|Damon Salvatore bscap0042.jpg|Damon Salvatore Growingpains.jpg|On set 648042987.jpg|Magazine scan capture-20121009-111912.png|Elena - screencap vampire_diaries_bts.jpg See Also References ' ' Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premieres